Emma and Killian sexytimes
by proudblueeyesthings
Summary: I will be posting here the CS smut prompts I receive on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_**Smut prompt asking that Killian and Emma doing it rough after a jealousy fight**_

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Killian and Emma shared that kiss in front of Granny's. They had been dating ever since, and they were now apartment hunting since they didn't want to stay in one of Granny's room forever.

They decided to share the same room, and Emma decided that Henry have been living at the inn long enough, and he was now staying with Regina meanwhile they find a place of their own. She also thought that Henry could help Regina cope with her heartbreak.

David and Mary Margaret decided to throw a dinner party, wanting to celebrate the state of peace that was now reigning in Storybrooke, because they knew it wouldn't last long.

Almost everybody was there, minus Regina, who still blamed Emma for ruining her love life. They evening was pleasant as they ate and drank, sharing tales of their adventures back in the Enchanted Forest and in Neverland.

As they walked back to Granny's at the end of the evening, Emma was distant and cold, walking at a faster pace than Killian. He was wondering what had gotten into her, since during the dinner Emma seemed to have fun.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked as he grabbed her arm, trying to slow her down, shifting her around so he could look at her.

"I'm fine." She answered him dryly; her brows furrowed, tugging her arm free from his grasp. She climbed the stairs from the inn, and took out the keys to their room and pushed it roughly into the lock, Killian standing behind her. Emma was wrestling with the lock, as she started cursing the damned key. Killian propelled his hand towards hers trying to take the keys from her, so he could help her. The second his hand touched hers she slapped it away with the other.

"I can handle it." Emma spat.

Killian exhaled, as he got more and more frustrated with her attitude.

She finally managed to get the door unlocked, and barged in the room taking her red leather jacket off in one swift movement, leaving her in her jeans and white camisole, and threw it on the bed. She started pacing around the room with hers hands on her hips.

Killian walked in the room preparing himself to get yelled at, not even knowing what the hell he did

"Are you going to tell me what's got you all riled up, love?"

Emma shot him one of her angry looks.

"What happened between you and Tink in Neverland?" Killian looked at her, confused and not understanding the meaning of her question.

"I don't know what you're implying Swan, but lady Bell and I are strictly friends and always have been."

"So why did you tell that story about you and Tink in Neverland?" She asked as she was now standing in front him, hands still on her hips.

Killian was getting more and more frustrated with Emma's attitude.

"Am I not allowed to tell stories about my time in Neverland in which Tinkerbell was involved?" He spat back.

"I don't care which stupid ass story you want to tell everybody but why did you tell _that_ story with her in it?" Emma asked him, as her voiced getting louder. Killian clenched his jaw as he was getting angrier and confused on her sudden jealousy.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" He finally yelled not able to contain himself anymore.

"That story was about _me,_ not Tink!" Emma finally blurted.

"What do you mean it was about you?"

"That story you told everybody didn't happen with her, but with _me_. When _we_ were in Neverland." She explained as she took a step forward, pointing at her chest with her index finger.

"Do I even matter to you?" She asked.

"Swan, you know very well how I feel about you." He responded, offended at her accusation.

"Honestly, I don't now anymore." She answered, passing next to him, heading towards the washroom.

She was about to cross the door when she felt Killian pull her back roughly towards him, before pressing her against the wall next to the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Killian?" Emma retorted as she pressed her hands on his chest trying to push him away, her attempts unsuccessful, as he didn't budge from where he stood.

"Showing you how much you matter to me." He replied as his lips started to drop a trail of hot kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

"Stop, I'm still mad at you." Emma told him trying to keep her voice straight, not wanting him to know what his lips were doing to her.

"I know." He took both her hands, trapped them above her head with his hook. She tried to flee his grip, but was pushed back on the wall. "Don't move." He ordered her.

Emma was torn between her anger and the lust that was spreading through her, not knowing if she should just give in to his touch, and deal with the source of her frustration later.

Killian continued dropping wet kisses on her neck and collarbone, as Emma tried to resist as long as she could his ministrations, still trying to avoid his touch.

"You should consider surrender, love, your body is betraying you." He whispered in in her ear, pressing his bulge on her center, sucking her earlobe. Emma tried to stifle the moan that threatened to escape her lips, but failed miserably.

Killian chuckled, his hot breath brushing the skin under her jaw.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you." She spat before crashing her lips on him, kissing him furiously. Killian responded in an equal fervour, both wanting to dominate the kiss, sucking, biting and tugging at each other's lips. Killian was still pressing his hardened length on her, driving Emma crazy, as she wanted to feel more. She started to move her hips, seeking more friction.

"I don't think so, love." He told her, his voice husky, freeing her wrists so he could spin her around, her back pressed against his chest as he pressed his lips in the crook of her neck, hook resting on her hip while his hand started to caress her stomach under her shirt, sliding upwards stopping when it reached one of her breasts. He pulled the cup of her bra down and started pinching and twisting her nipple between his thumb and index finger, the action making Emma's back arch, pressing her behind on his cock, her breathing becoming shallow.

Emma lifted her arms up so she could wrap her hands around his neck, needing something to hold on to as his hands switched to her other rosy nipple as she let out a long throaty moan. His hand suddenly left her breast and went to unbutton her jeans.

His hook went to place itself at the top of her shirt, and in one swift movement he tore the fabric, her bra still in place, her breast jutting out from the cups. In another sharp movement he tore the last piece of fabric covering her torso.

She felt his hook take the damaged shirt and toss it away as his hand pushed her jeans down enough for him to start drawing small and fast circles on her bundle of nerves. Emma was caught off guard by his roughness, since he usually was a very gentle lover. She didn't mind because she didn't want it sweet and soft. She could feel this tension building inside her as he dipped two fingers into her heat, as he continued stimulating her clit with his thumb, his mouth biting her shoulder. Feeling overwhelmed by his touch she couldn't stop the moans getting more and more desperate and increasing in volume until her orgasm took over her.

"Take off your pants." Ordered Killian as she was still trying to recover from her recent release. She did as he asked, her hands shaking as she took of her boots and pants. She heard Killian stripping himself of his clothes, and as soon as she finished getting undress, he turned her around pressing her body against his, kissing her fiercely, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Emma felt her breast rub against his chest hair which was arousing, his strained cock on her stomach, and felt the urge to touch him. Grabbing his shaft tightly, making him moan at the action as she started to pump him up and down. He quickly slapped her hand away.

"On the bed, hands and knees."

Emma felt herself getting wetter at his commanding voice, and complied to his demand. She walked towards the bed and climbed on it as requested, turning her head around so she could look at him. He sauntered towards her, his hand on his cock lazily stroking it as he positioned himself behind her. He placed his hook on her hips as he teased her entrance, spreading her arousal across her folds, the action making Emma desperate, pushing her cheeks towards him.

"Impatient aren't we? You're so wet I could just slip all the way in." Killian taunted her.

"Shut up and just fuck me." Emma spat back, as Killian glided his cock fully into her heat, making her cry out with pleasure at the sudden intrusion.

"Like this?" Growled Killian as he started to thrust at a maddening pace.

"Oh God, yes, yes. Don't…stop." Moaned Emma as he kept thrusting deep inside her.

"So now you don't want me to stop." He responded with a forceful roll of his hips, grabbing a fistful of her hair, forcing her to arch her back.

"Killian! Oh God, Killian, I'm gonna come!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her, her walls clenching on his cock, as his thrust became erratic. He slipped in and out of her a couple of times more before his release took him by waves spurting his release inside her.

He let go of her hair, letting her crash on the bed, Killian following her as he laid next to her, both completely spent, trying to catch their breaths. He turned his head around, his hand brushing away a sweaty lock splayed across her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He told. She turned her gaze towards him, her eyes still clouded with the intense sex they just had. Since she didn't respond he continued.

"For forgetting it was you. You should know that after 300 years, some things just get a tad blurry. I'm sorry if it hurt you." He waited for her to reply, his face full of regret.

She smiled at him and leaned in so she could kiss him softly.

"I love you." She whispered on his lips.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Emma and killian are neighbors, the walls are really thin so they can hear each other, emma always lisent how he fucks a diferent girl all nights, one day killian listent her dreaming about him, so he look for her to make her dreams come true._**

* * *

Emma moved into her new apartment over a month ago now, and she noticed her next-door neighbour had regular "night time activities." They both shared a very thin wall, and it was both their bedroom walls, she assumed since the sound that came from beyond it was very loud, every night.

Emma hadn't seen what her new neighbour looked like, but she deduced that he might be handsome since he seemed to bring home a different girl almost every night.

So, for the last month she hadn't had a lot of sleep, and it has been affecting her concentration at work.

Tonight, as usual, she heard her neighbour fumble with his keys to open the door and heard two sets of footsteps walking across the room. It didn't take long for the first moan to make its way through her wall.

Emma turned around on her side so she could grab the other end of her pillow and pull it over her ears to stifle the sex noises seeping through.

Suddenly, there was a rhythmic thud on her wall and now she could hear him growl and groan as his companion screamed her release.

Emma turned around onto her back and smacked her arms down on each side of her, and the sound on the other side stopped. She sighed with relief at the sudden silence and drifted off to sleep.

She was pulled out of her sleep a couple of hours later as the bed started creaking and her neighbour decided to go for another round.

This _really_ needed to stop.

A couple of days later, she was running late for work and left her apartment in a hurry. Not looking where she was walking, she bumped into someone as soon as she walked over the threshold of her place. She looked up to apologize to the person she crashed into, but was overwhelmed by the sight in front of her.

The man in front of her was pure sex on legs, with his dark hair contrasting with his deep blue eyes that had a glint of sassiness in them. He had this light ginger scruff covering his strong jaw and cheeks. Her eyes travelled down on his body, feeling her mouth getting dryer and dryer as she looked at his neck and the amount of chest hair coming out from his shirt.

She felt herself blush for looking at him so intently and when she raised her eyes back to his, the blush spread out to her neck when she saw the way he was looking at her. Smirk on his face, eyes hooded as he checked her out.

"Um, sorry." Stuttered Emma as she tried getting her bearings back.

"No need to apologise, love. I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?"

Emma's knees felt like Jell-O when she heard his lilted voice. She cleared her throat not wanting him to know how much he affected her. "Yes, I just moved in apartment 4E last month." As soon as she told him which her apartment was, he cast her a dashing smile.

"Oh, so you're my neighbour! I live in 4C." He told her as he pointed to his door.

Her eyes widened when she realized that he was the one who was keeping her up all night since she had moved in. She felt liquid heat shoot down to her lower body as she remembered all of those sex noises she heard from her side of the wall and she suddenly felt very jealous of those women.

"I'm Killian, by the way." He introduced himself as he stepped forward into her personal space, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

"Emma." She replied in a breathy voice.

"Mmhm. So tell me Emma, what's got you in such a hurry?"

She felt her walls clench when she heard her name coming out of his mouth. She was about to reply to him when she remembered why she was in such a hurry.

"_Shit_, I'm late for work." She blurted as she came out of the spell he put her under. She walked past him and walked quickly toward the stairs.

"Goodbye, Emma." She heard him say, turning her head around as she saw him wink at her.

_She was so fucked._

That night when she came back home, her body felt exhausted from her day and the only thing she wanted was to crash on her bed and sleep for the next week.

Emma got into her apartment and went into her bedroom, taking off her clothes in the process, wanting to get in bed faster so she could sleep. She put on her pyjama shorts and a white tank top before heading to her bed. When she was finally under the covers, she felt her body relax and felt slumber take over her.

And as if on cue, she heard Killian enter his apartment with his newest conquest. As usual, it didn't take long for her to hear what he was doing to this girl he brought back.

Emma found herself to be wide awake now as the noise got louder, and she would have usually have been annoyed with it. But since she now knew what he looked like she couldn't help herself from imagining his head between her legs, licking her folds as he fucked her with his fingers. She heard him grunt across the wall, and the sound made her even wetter as she thought of him grunting into her ear.

Knowing that she wouldn't find sleep unless she did something about this tension that was building between her legs, she decided that she would actually do something about it.

Her hand travelled down her stomach, burying itself under her panties. Her fingers brushed her slit and she wasn't surprise to find herself soaked. She spread her arousal over her clit to get it nice and ready, and started to draw lazy circles on it, building the pressure low in her abdomen as her breathing increased.

When his bed started to bang on her wall, she slipped two fingers into her heat as she imagined Killian above her, pinning her into her mattress.

She kept her hand on her crotch while the other went to open her top drawer from her bedside table, taking out her vibrator and turning it on. She inserted it slowly into her slit feeling it stretch her in a delicious way, the action making her moan.

Her hand followed the pace he had set on his side of the wall. Emma felt the tension build itself fast, making her cheeks redden with the heat that the sensations were making her feel, her moans getting louder and louder. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast as she screamed from the pleasure it brought her.

Emma was now panting and trying to get her breathing under control, as she heard the couple finally reaching their own release. She should feel self-conscious for being so loud as she pleasured herself, but to be honest, she didn't think they would have heard her anyways with the amount of noise they were making.

After she cleaned herself up, Emma went back to bed and fell asleep sated—for now.

The days that followed, Emma had a new routine before going to sleep and it included the use of her fingers, and sometimes the use of her friend in her top drawer.

So, when she went to bed, she was expecting to hear the usual sound seeping through his wall, but tonight there was nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and prepared herself to go to sleep.

As she was felt herself drifting off, she heard him enter his room, alone. He crashed on his bed and a couple of minutes later she heard a low moan come out of his room. She stiffened on her bed, wondering if she heard right.

Usually he had company with him, but what was he _touching himself_?

A moment later, her suspicions were confirmed when she could heard him panting and moaning as his pleasure built.

Emma couldn't stop herself from doing the same on her side of the wall, her fingers on her bundle of nerves and she moaned when she started to move her fingers. She closed her eyes, letting her imagination run wild, when suddenly she thought she heard him say her name.

Her eyes shot open, her hand standing still, her heart beating extremely fast.

Shit, was he _thinking of her_?

Emma shook her head, thinking it couldn't be possible. Just when she was about to start pleasuring herself again, she heard it loud and clear.

"Ooh, Emma…"

She felt herself blush and get wetter knowing that he was jerking himself off with her in mind. She closed her eyes and resumed her work as she heard him calling out her name again. She tried stifling the sounds coming out of her mouth this time, not wanting to get caught.

"Emma, Emma…. Come and join me, love. Let me help you get you off. " He told her through the wall his voice raspy and panting.

She stopped her movement when she heard him, knowing that she had been caught.

She sat on her bed, trying to figure out what to do.

When his grunts got louder she decided _to hell with it_, she really wanted it, too. She got up from her bed, and went through her apartment door and went to his. She raised her hand shakily, her juices still covering her fingers as she knocked on his door.

She waited as he came to open the door, and started doubting her decision of coming over his place. All doubt left her mind when he opened the door, chest heaving, eyes hooded, and pants pushed down to his hips, his hand still on his cock stroking himself slowly.

Her mouth agape she looked at his prominent length and knew why all those women couldn't help themselves from screaming the way they did.

Emma licked her lips as she lifted her eyes back to him, as he looked at her with a smirk. With his free hand he pulled her into his apartment, closing door when she was inside. She didn't have the time to register what was happening when he spun her around, crashing his lips on hers, tugging on her bottom lip. Her hands flew to grab the back of his head as his hands went to grab her waist, walking forward as he led her to his bedroom.

She felt the back of her legs hit his bed and he followed her as she fell down on it, never tearing his lips from hers. The kiss was urgent, needy and passionate, making her knees buckle since she had never been kissed that way before.

He pressed his hips on her, and she felt his shaft hard on her stomach, the sensation making her panties soak with her arousal. His hands travelled up to cup her breasts under her shirt as he lightly pinched her nipples. His mouth went to her ear nibbling at her lobe, as he growled into her ear.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt so she could take it off, and Killian took advantage of the situation as he made her lose her shirt, too. When he did, his mouth went to trail hot kisses on her collarbone his hands back on each breast.

Emma's fingers raked through his chest as she felt his muscles that were lying under the dark path of hair which lead to his cock which was jutting proudly, seeking attention. Her hands went towards it, as she wanted to feel his hot silky length under her fingers.

As she was about to grasp it, his hands took hers and rose then above her head. "Me first."

He told her pinning her wrist above her head, as he looked at her with a smirk. His lowered his head towards her bosom as his mouth latched to one of her perky nubs. She started to roll her hips, seeking some kind of friction, his mouth giving the same attention to her other nipple.

His free hand travelled down until pulled away the waistband of her shorts, leaving him enough space for his fingers to brush her folds.

"Fuck, you're dripping. Have you been this wet all this time? As you heard me fuck those other women?" He asked, his voice low and raspy, his words making her even more aroused.

"Yes." She managed to answer in a needy voice.

"Have you been fucking your fingers imagining it was me inside you instead?" As he talked to her, his fingers spread her arousal across her folds, slowly inserting two fingers into her heat, the sensation making her breath hitch. His lips travelled down on her stomach, his hand on her wrist following the path of his mouth.

"Oh God, yes!" She moaned as he started to pump his long fingers in and out in a slow pace.

"Yes what, love?" He asked her as he raised his head up, his hand grabbing her shorts and pushing them down her legs as his other hand continued to stimulate her.

"I've been fucking myself thinking about you!" She blurted in desperate need for more.

He chuckled as he lowered his head between her legs, locking his eyes on hers before hovering his mouth on her slit.

"I know, I could hear you." He said with a smirk before darting his tongue out, licking her folds greedily.

Emma arched her back at the contact, her hands grabbing a fistful of his dark hair. His mouth moved to her clit, sucking on it, his fingers curving as he touched the spot that made her see stars. He growled when Emma started writhing under his touch and started to cry out with pleasure.

Killian helped her come down from her release as he lazily circled her clit with his thumb, his body now hovering over her, crashing his lips on her as she tasted herself. She nibbled his bottom lip, her hands pushing down his pants and boxer briefs. When they both were finally naked, he spun them around so she could be on top. Emma was startled by the sudden change of position, his hands instantly grabbing her hips, lifting them up.

"I want you to ride me now."

Emma complied and aligned herself on his cock, knowing that she was soaking wet she knew that she could just go all the way in one swift movement which she did, making him moan loudly.

"Fuck, Emma, you're so tight." He told her, completely wrecked, making her smile at the effect she had on him. She planted her hands on his chest for support and started lifting her hips up and down, his hands still on her, steadying her.

Her thighs started to burn and she slammed all the way down his shaft as she started to sway her hips forward and backwards at a maddening pace. She arched her back, one hand going to twist her rosy nub as the other started to frantically touch her bundle of nerves.

She was overwhelmed by all the sensations she was feeling and didn't think she could handle more of it, and was taken by surprise when Killian planted his feet on the mattress as he pushed his hips up.

They both moaned loudly as they felt their orgasm approach fast. He dropped his hips down, pushing forward towards as he went for a searing kiss, his hands traveling down her back as he flushed their chests together, helping her ride out her second orgasm.

Killian bit her shoulder, grunting as her walls clenched his cock, milking him dry.

They stayed in that position as they both tried to catch their breath, pressing their foreheads together.

"Wow…that was amazing." Emma told him, still out of breath.

"It was. I've got to say, love, you are something else." Killian said as he started to trail light kisses on her neck.

Emma leaned back, granting him more access. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked him

"Quite the contrary, I don't think I can ever let you leave my bed."

"Well, there are other locations we can explore." She told him with an eyebrow raised, smirk on her face.

"Bloody minx." He grinned at her as shifted her around, making her squeal as he attacked her neck once again, getting themselves ready for another go.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I combine 2 smilar prompts together: _CS Bangarang prompt: the kink is public sex! They go for a walk and end up at the park after hours. Oh yes, late night park smut! + _CS Smut: Killian and Emma have a kink: the thrill of the possibility of getting caught in public._**

* * *

It was a nice, warm afternoon and Emma and Killian were walking towards the park to join the Charmings for a picnic. They decided it was time to gather outside of Granny's and enjoy the nice weather of Storybrooke. They spotted David and Mary Margaret sitting on the grass with her baby brother who just learned how to hold his upper body up.

They chose a corner of the park where there was a lot of trees and bushes, leaving them in their own little bubble. They still had a lot of sun seeping through the leaves and they could see all of the people who went on a stroll down the park.

Emma and Killian went to join them on the blanket that was lying on the grass, and greeted her parents. Mary Margaret almost instantly offered them something to drink or eat, being the welcoming hostess she was.

The afternoon was pleasant as they ate, drank, and talked about everything, enjoying the state of peace the town was.

Emma was sitting between Killian's legs her back resting on his chest, her head pressed on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Killian was in deep discussion with David and every now and then, he would agree to something her father would say, and would hum his approval near her ear. Every time he did, his humming vibrated on her body, making her slightly aroused, rubbing her thighs subtly, reminiscing how his voice gets sultry as they attend to some more pleasurable activities in the privacy of their bedroom.

Emma's mind kept wandering to him and how he made her feel, and had the sudden urge of have him here, hidden behind a tree, the thrill of getting caught arousing her even more. She dropped her hand on his thigh rubbing and squeezing it lightly so she could capture his attention. Killian didn't react to her touch, being too invested in his conversation. She sighed, wondering how she could get his attention.

When she saw an ice-cream cart strolling down the path of the park, Emma got up excusing herself and telling her mom she wanted something sweet. She walked towards the cart, and bought herself a raspberry popsicle.

When she joined her family back on the blanket, Emma decided to sit in front of Killian so he could see what she was about to do.

She took out the pink frozen treat from the plastic wrap, purposely making some noise so she would get his attention. His eyes drifted towards her, taking advantage of his eyes on her as she darted her tongue out to lick the length of the popsicle starting from the bottom to the top, taking the almost the entire treat into her mouth before pulling it out with a soft moan, barely audible, but Killian heard. She could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped his own saliva, his eyes locked on her lips and tongue.

After a moment, his eyes lifted up to meet hers, as she smirked at him raising an eyebrow. His eyes were filled with lust, and when she dropped down her gaze to his middle, she saw his pants starting to get strained by his hard length. Emma smiled satisfied with the reaction she aroused from him, anticipating what she wanted to do to him.

She got up, telling her parents that she wanted to find a garbage can so she could throw the plastic wrap away. As she got up she glanced at Killian with a look that told him to follow her. She started to walk towards one of the biggest trees there was nearby and heard Killian excusing himself, telling the Charmings he needed to stretch his legs and was going to help her find the trash can.

Emma increased her pace and went to hide behind the tree waiting for Killian. It didn't take long for him to join her and when he did, she grasped his shirt and pushed his back on the trunk, immediately falling on her knees taking him by surprise. Her hands didn't waste any time and started to work on his pants pushing them down low enough for her to pull his hard cock free from its confines.

"Bloody hell…" He muttered under his breath as her hands started to pump him slowly. "What are you doing Swan?" He asked, his voice completely wrecked by her actions.

"I want to taste you." She told him with a seductive voice before her tongue licked his length the same way she did with her treat. His hips jerked at her touch as he felt her cold tongue take a lick on him, moaning in the process.

"Emma…" He started with a plea in his voice as she continued to pump him as she teased him with her now-warm tongue. "We're in public, your parents are nearby, and we are going to get caught."

"Isn't that part of the fun?" She asked him as she locked her green eyes on his blue eyes, before opening her mouth and taking him in. His head leaned back, hitting the trunk behind him, his fingers on her hair as she kept her eyes on his face wanting to see him come undone.

Emma swallowed her cheeks, adding more pressure on his member, making a whimper. She smiled at the fact that she could get Captain Hook to crack under her touch, making her feel powerful. She kept bobbing her head, as she opened her throat so she could take him deeper, until her nose brushed his skin covered with hair.

They could hear in the distance her parents talking mixed with the sound of people talking and playing not so far away.

"Em…Emm…aa, hurry." He urged her as his breathing came out shallow.

She could hear him grunting and groaning as his release approached and without warning his seed spurted into her mouth as she swallowed him whole. She kept her mouth on his cock, licking him dry as she hummed in delight. His hands were still on her head, stroking her hair softly as he came down from his release.

She finally released his now-soft member and got up as she licked the remains of his sticky seed on her lips.

"Fuck, Emma, you'll be the death of me. Wait until we get back home." Killian told her as he tried to regain control on his breathing.

"Can't wait." She answered him with a smirk, and left their hiding place as she went to join her family, leaving Killian with his pants down. He groaned as he tucked himself in and followed her, wondering how he could get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**CS smut prompt I received a couple of weeks ago:**

**_Killian and emma start dating, but nothing have happened between them, he is kind of a old fashion gentleman and emma doesnt whant to push him so she undress in front of her window for him, at first killian think she is clueless and feels guilty for spying her but after some dates and various strips he finally gets it, this isnt a spying she wants him to watch, she gets aroused by this game…and he just cant stop playing._**

* * *

It was their first official date since peace was reigning in Storybrooke. They decided to keep it simple and went to grab dinner at Granny's.

After, Killian walked her home to her new apartment she had found with Henry, which had a nice view of the water. They both stood at the entrance of the two-story building and said their goodbyes.

When Emma entered the building, Killian watched her go in and walked into the small alley that was facing her apartment. From his point of view he could see Emma's bedroom window. He took his spyglass out of his coat and pulled it open, raising it to his eye so he could check in on her. He saw her saunter in her room with a small smile and stopped near the window.

Killian was about to drop his spyglass now that he saw she was okay, but just when he was about to he saw Emma reach at the back of her dress and unzip it, pushing it down her shoulder and leaving her in only the simple small black garment covering her breasts.

He gulped as he saw his beautiful Swan get undressed, his leather pants getting tighter and tighter as he saw the amount of pale skin she was exposing. He felt as if he should stop and leave her to her privacy, but he couldn't, he felt entranced by her form and couldn't look away.

Emma finished taking off her dress and saw something moving outside of her window. She kept her body positioned as it was and looked subtly outside and saw Killian spying on her.

_Pirate_, she thought as a smile crept on her face. She decided then to give him a small show, as she started to wonder around her room, making sure she was still in his view. She did her usual routine before bed in her underwear only, exaggerating some movements, pushing her breasts out and bending over in a exaggerated way so he could have a good look at her.

When she was done getting herself ready for bed, she went to bed and turn off the lights as she got under the covers, ending the show for her pirate. Lying down on her bed, a plan formed in her head.

A couple of days later, they came back from another date and like the other night he accompanied her to her place and kissed her goodbye. When Emma entered her apartment, she went straight to her bedroom.

As she entered her room, she peeked outside and saw him standing in the same spot as the other night. She smiled inwardly and went to her dresser that was next to the window. She started to take her earrings off slowly, tossing her hair on one side as she exposed her neck to him.

When she finished taking off her jewellery, her hand went to the her side, her index and thumb grabbing the small piece of metal that helped her push her zipper down. She turned her back to the window, her hair on one side leaving her back free of her blond curls, and slowly pulled the straps down, as she bent down to shimmy herself out of her dress. She was now bent over and knew what the view was to Killian, and smiled proudly thinking about how hot and bothered he must be.

Killian's mouth opened slightly, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips when Emma bent over exposing her butt cheeks to him.

He groaned as he felt his cock go rock-hard inside his leather pants, and told himself that this woman would be the death of him. When she straightened herself he saw this thin red lace coming out of between her cheeks the thin lace separating itself just above her crack ad going on opposite directions as it rested on her hips. She turned around as he now saw the front of her.

The same red lace was barely covering her torso as he could glimpse the pink skin of her nipples through it. His mouth watered looking her wearing such a filthy garment, as he cupped his crotch searching for some kind of friction.

Emma went about her same routine as she did the other night and went to bed, turning off the lights. Killian dropped his spyglass down, and looked at his bulge and knew what he was about to do the second he got back to his room at Granny's.

A couple of nights later, Emma proposed for them to go to the Rabbit Hole.

The whole evening Killian was distracted by Emma's attire. She was wearing a skin-tight black dress, a low cleavage pushing her breast together, and the sight of her fair skin of her bosom was driving him crazy. And as if the dress wasn't tempting enough, the length of it was so short, that he could swear that every time she crossed and uncrossed her legs he could've seen her panties.

All through the evening, Killian had some vivid image of what he wanted to do to her, her bent down over a table as he took her from behind, or her on her knees for him as he made her pay for all this torture she had put him through these past few nights.

They left the bar after a couple of drinks, and before leaving Killian readjusted himself so he could conceal his throbbing erection as best as he could.

They went through the same routine as the last few dates, and when Killian went to his hiding spot, he started to unlace his pants, knowing that tonight he wouldn't be able to wait to get to his room at Granny's to get himself off.

With his spyglass, he watched her come into her room, tossing her hair to the side as she faced her window, watching the view she had of the water. Her hands went to her back, to unzip the dress, arching her back the action making her already pushed up breasts more taunting.

Both of her hands went to pull the thin, black straps of her dress down as she exposed her bare self to him. She pushed her dress further down her hips, as he realised that she was wearing nothing underneath it.

He let go of his spyglass, as he needed his hand to get rid of some of this tension that was building. His hand went into his trousers as he gripped his cock at his base seeing how filthy his princess was. Her hands started to wonder on her stomach, her right hand going up until it pinched one of her nipples.

Killian stopped what he was doing when he saw her land her eyes on him, as she smirked at him as she continued to touch her breast. With the other hand she made him a sign to come join her, as she now left her spot by the window.

Killian took his hands out of his leather pants and walked quickly into her building, almost running through the stairs. When he reached her door, he wasn't surprised that it was already unlocked. He opened the door, and heard a low moan coming from her bedroom. He walked towards it, and the sight that was waiting for him almost made him come.

Emma was on her back, legs spread wide as one hand was drawing lazy circles on her bundle of nerves, hers juices glistening her apex of her thigh, her other hand twitching and rubbing her rosy nipple, her head thrown back on her pillow.

She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him with small smirk, her eyes hooded. Killian disrobed himself as Emma continued to please herself, inserting two fingers in her heat, moaning loudly at the intrusion.

When he was finally naked, his proud erection bobbing upwards, Emma's eyes widened as she licked her lips, pumping her fingers in and out of her quicker, seeking her impending release. Her mouth formed an 'O' and her eyes shut as her fingers slowed down and she rode out her orgasm.

She felt the bed move and when she opened her eyes, she saw Killian's head between her thighs, his hand taking her fingers out of her as he licked her juices off her fingers as he hummed.

"Again?" He asked her in a low growl, as he licked the remains of her arousal off her fingers and Emma nodded in response. He smirked at her before his head dived in between her thighs as his tongue licked a long stripe across her folds.

Her hands automatically went to his head, forcing him to keep his mouth where it was. She felt the smile on his lips as his tongue started to do small circles on her clit, followed by his teeth nibbling softly at it. She arched her back at the sensation, as he inserted three fingers in her, curving them just right. Her upper body shot forward at the sudden intrusion and opened her eyes a little as she saw him working on her.

She suddenly screamed her release as it came hard and fast and unexpected. She slumped back in the bed, her shaky hands going to her breasts as Killian slowly took his fingers out, leaning over her with his fingers on her lips as she opened her mouth to taste herself on his calloused fingers. His hook pushed one of her hands away, and she when the cold steel of his hook started to tease the tip of her nipple.

When she felt his hard cock pressing on her inner thigh, she started to roll her hips on his throbbing erection. Killian chuckled low in her ear as he sucked on her lobe.

"Impatient, are we? Tell me, love, did you know all this time that I was watching you?" He asked his lips now moving to where her neck and shoulders met, nibbling at the flesh. Emma whimpered at his touch, and was barely able to answer him.

"Y—yes."

"Mmhm, so you were torturing me on purpose, weren't you?" His lips were now trailing down her collarbone, until they latched onto one of her breasts, his hand and hook resting on her hips. When she didn't answer, he bit lightly on her nipple making jerk her upper body, as she glared at him.

"Answer me." He simply told her as his tongue darted out to soothe the flesh he had just bitten.

"Yes, I was doing it on purpose. Please…" She pleaded as his hand went back to her core spreading her arousal on her folds, taking the remains of her juices and spread it on his shaft, pumping himself slowly.

"What is it?" He asked innocently as he teased her entrance with the head, pushing in lightly, giving her a glimpse of what she needed.

"Please, fuck me, Killian, I need you inside me." She started to beg her sentence finishing in a loud moan, as he pushed himself fully in her. His head went to rest on her shoulder as he tried to get a hold of himself, feeling her tight walls gripping his cock. Her legs went around his waist as he locked her feet together so she could keep him inside her.

"Fuck Emma, your cunny is so tight and wet for me." He whispered hotly in her neck as he pulled himself out slowly before thrusting back in. He set a slow pace for them, making Emma writhe underneath him until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"More…Killian…I need more." She told him, panting.

"As you wish." He answered as he kissed her desperately before straightening his back, his hand and hook on her hips for support as he started to thrust in her fast and hard. They both shot their heads backwards, overwhelmed by the sensations.

Emma's hand went over her head, gripping at the bars of her headboard; she needed something to hold on to as Killian kept up the fast pace he had set. She felt her blood simmer as she felt a wave of lust build inside her belly.

Killian felt her walls starting to spasm on his shaft, and dropped his hand on her clit drawing fast and tight circles on it, making her arch her back from her bed as she screamed her orgasm. He kept going knowing his release was close, his thrusts now erratic.

She was still riding her third orgasm when Killian finally spurted his release into her, her walls fluttering around him as she milked him dry as he grunted loudly. He slumped on her, his arm holding his weight so he didn't crush her.

Their bodies were covered with a sheen of sweat as she caressed his back, his hand stroking her hair, freeing her forehead from the curls that were sticking to her skin.

He leaned his head back so he could look at her, both looking at each other with a sated smile. Her hand went to his neck, pulling him in for a searing kiss. As she tugged on his bottom lip, she felt him grow hard again inside her. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, impressed with his fast recovery.

"Already?"

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you, you bloody minx?"

She smiled at his response and dropped her hands to his chest, pushing him over as he slipped out of her. Killian was now on his back with Emma straddling his hips.

"I've got an idea." She smirked at him as she leaned her lips on his chest leaving her trail of hot wet kissed on his chest. She lifted her head up, locking her eyes with his.

"How about this time I do the tasting?" She asked him as she trailed her lips down until she reached what she wanted without leaving him any time to respond.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Prompt: Ruby, Belle, and Emma are having a girls night out and somehow, Ruby asks Emma how CSex is. Emma admits she hasn't done anything with him yet, and that she's nervous to take the next step. Ruby and Belle advice occurs :) Extra points if Emma goes home that night and follows through with their advice!**_

* * *

Emma arrived at the Rabbit Hole a little late, she was supposed to join the girls there at 8, but ran behind, since she was trying to show the pirate that was staying in her apartment how the television worked while trying to convince him that it wasn't magic.

She entered the bar and scanned the place, looking for a sign of Ruby and Belle. She saw the two brunettes sitting in a booth at the far end, and walked towards them.

"Emma, I'm glad you could finally make it." Said Belle as Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah, that pirate of yours got you distracted?" Ruby asked, taking the pitcher of sangria and pouring some into an empty glass.

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby's comment and joined her friends in the booth. They quickly made a toast to Belle, congratulating her on her wedding, which was their excuse for going out.

Mary Margaret couldn't make it since she didn't have anyone to watch the baby. They all knew what the real reason was, however: she didn't want to leave the baby, especially now that things were finally calm and danger free.

After ordering another pitcher, the girls kept asked a questions to Belle, wondering if she and Gold were going to have a honeymoon, and how things were with her new husband. Emma didn't notice when the subject changed to her.

"So, how is it?"

"How is what?" She asked, clearly confused by Ruby's question.

"Oh, come on, Emma! You knew we were going to ask." The brunette said with a smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emma looked at the two brown-haired women sitting in front of her and saw Belle blush lightly before lifting her eyes to meet Emma's.

"How is sex with the fearsome Captain Hook, of course?" Finally asked Ruby.

"Oh! Um, to be honest, I don't know." She told the pair of brunettes, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she saw the surprised looks on her friends' faces.

"You two still haven't had sex yet?" Yelped Ruby, astounded by Emma's confession.

"Well no, is it that weird?"

"Yes! I mean, have you _looked_ at him? If I were you I would have already done that a couple of times." She told Emma as she took a sip of her sangria.

"Why haven't you two slept together yet? Is there something worrying you?" Asked Belle, concerned.

"There isn't anything worrying me, it's just that we never have time to be alone. There's always some emergency at the station, people asking for my help, and when I do get a chance to unwind, we spend our evenings with Henry." Belle and Ruby nodded at her justification, understanding her point of view.

"How do you think he is in bed?" Wondered Ruby, her head resting on her hand, the other playing with the rim of her glass.

"I bet he talks dirty." Answered Belle, which earned her a surprised look from both of her friends.

"_BELLE_!" They both exclaimed.

"_What_? Haven't you heard him talk with all of his innuendos? He _must_ be a dirty talker!"

They all laughed and giggled at their usually reserved friend's comment as they continued speculating on how Hook was in bed, which made Emma hornier than she already was and made her wish she were home.

"So, where is Henry tonight? With Hook?" Asked Belle.

"No, he's with Regina tonight." Emma answered as she finished her third glass of sangria.

"Then what are you doing here? You have the place to yourself! You can finally have your way with him!" Exclaimed Ruby.

"I came to spend some time with you guys and celebrated Belle's wedding." She justified which her friends dismissed quickly.

"Nonsense, go home now!" The new bride ordered her with a stern look. Emma turned around to look at Ruby, who had the same expression.

"Okay! I'm going." She answered them as she got up from the booth, and walked out of the Rabbit Hole while her friends kept shouting after her to enjoy herself.

She wouldn't deny that she was grateful that they told her to go back home, since all the talk with girls about what sex with might be like with Hook made her want to have sex with him.

The walk back home felt like hours, as she kept thinking of what might be in store for her. _Him on top of her, pinning her into the mattress, filling her up, as he whispered dirty things into her ear._ Just the thought of that made her shiver as she felt herself getting wet.

Emma finally arrived in front of her building and entered hastily She opened the door to her apartment, and walked into her living room, which was pitch black, the only light in her apartment was from the lamppost outside. She walked further into her apartment, and went to her bedroom, where Killian must have fallen asleep.

She opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake him, but as she opened the door she saw that there was a dim light in the room, probably coming from one of the bedside lamps.

As she entered her bedroom she expected him to be doing anything but what he was actually doing. Killian was lying on the bed on his back, shirtless, and pants low on his hips, his erect cock out of his pants. He had his eyes closed, his breath hitching as he moved his hand up and down his hard length.

Emma gasped when she saw what he was doing and clenched her thighs, knowing that her panties were now definitely soaked with her arousal. Killian must not have heard her come in as he just kept stroking himself. Unable to contain herself any longer, she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand under her panties, letting her fingers lightly graze her clit.

She moved her fingers through the length of her slit, coating her fingers with her juices before starting to draw lazy circles on her clit. As she was pleasuring herself in silence, not wanting to disturb him as she kept her eyes on him. She bit her lip to stifle the moans that were threatening to escape her mouth as she inserted two fingers into her wet heat at the same time as he started to pick up the pace and moan her name, clueless of her presence.

His hips were moving upwards as his hand gripped his hard cock, his tip glistening with his pre-cum. Emma kept fucking herself with her fingers, adding her thumb on her clit, which made her tense as she felt her release approaching.

Killian grunted loudly as he came, his seed coming out in spurs on his stomach. The vision of him making himself come was all that Emma needed to reach her peak, a low moan escaping her lips, making her presence known.

"Emma? I… what are you doing?" Killian asked as sat up and tried to sit on the bed, Emma not letting him as she walked towards him, her hand on his chest, pushing him so he would rest on his back.

"I'm enjoying the show." She answered him as she licked her lips, leaning over his stomach where his sticky seed had fallen. She darted her tongue out, and licked any trace of his orgasm, grasping his now-soft cock and licked him clean as she hummed. She lifted her eyes up to look at him and saw his head fall back as he enjoyed what she was doing to him. She felt his length twitch in her mouth and felt him grow again.

"Fuck, Emma. I'm not complaining, but weren't you – ah – supposed to be out with your friends?" He asked, completely wrecked by her attentions. She licked the underside of his length, reaching the tip and swirling her tongue around it, before taking him deep in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down a couple of times before releasing him with a loud 'pop', her hand now replacing her mouth.

"Mmhm, yeah but I couldn't stop thinking about you, and _this_."

"You're going to be the death of me, Swan." He answered with a smirk, to which she responded with one of her own as she got up and started to take her clothes off.

"Take off your pants, _pirate_." She demanded and his hand instantly went to his pants as he tried to get himself out of them. When he did, he sat down on the bed as he tried to take her in his arms, but Emma stopped him before he could.

"I want you on your back." She ordered him. He complied and settled himself on his back again and waited to see what she had in mind.

"Demanding, aren't we?" He teased her as she straddled his hips, her dripping heat swaying above his cock, coating his length with her arousal as she nodded with a devious smirk.

"I want to taste myself on you." She told him as she turned around, her back to him, levelling her pussy to his mouth as she bent forward and stroked his cock firmly before taking him into her mouth, tasting her juices on his cock.

Her ministrations faltered when his tongue made contact with her folds and he started to lap at her, setting a slow and steady pace, which made Emma moan around him, the vibration making him moan in turn.

Emma lost her concentration when he added his fingers into the mix, thrusting in and out of her at a maddening pace, his hook resting on her hip. When he curled his fingers, she abandoned her task, her hands on his thighs as she succumbed to his touch and felt delicious tension build deep below her abdomen. Her orgasm coursed through her suddenly, making her moan loudly this time.

Killian licked any trace of her release, his hand and hook maintaining her as she tried to come back down. When she did, she tried to turn around to face him, but he kept her there.

"You stay where you are, love. I want you on all fours as I take you." He told her in a commanding tone. Emma adjusted herself more comfortably, looking back at him with defiant smirk.

"I'm waiting, Captain. Fuck me." She chuckled as he placed himself behind her, his hand gripping his hard length as he teased her entrance.

"If the Lady insists." He answered before pushing his tip slowly in her.

Emma gripped the sheets beneath her as she felt him filling her; she wasn't at all ready for his thickness. She knew he was big the moment she saw him touching himself, even more when she tasted him, but now as he buried himself in her, she felt a slight burn as he stretched her in the most delicious way. When he was seated deep within her, he pulled back slowly until he was almost out and pushed back in, his hand grasping her hip firmly, his hook resting on the small of her back.

"God, Killian. Just fuck me already." Emma whined at the slow pace he had set. Killian groaned at her neediness and started to take her in deep, hard thrusts which made her very vocal.

"Fuck, Emma, your cunny is so tight. I could stay buried inside you forever. Making you come over and over until you beg me to stop." He told her his voice thick with arousal.

"Oh God, yes! More, Killian, I need more." Emma cried out, which made Killian almost lose control as he grabbed a fistful of her long blonde hair and pulled her back slightly as he kept thrusting into her at a maddening pace.

"Touch yourself, Emma."

She was more than happy to oblige, one hand leaving the mattress and making its way to her clit and rubbing fast circles, as she felt his balls clap her hand every now and then.

"Oh, Killian, I'm gonna come!" She warned him, before her wall started to fluster as her orgasm crashed over her, gripping his cock as Killian's hips stilled as came inside of her, as she milked him dry.

Emma's arms gave out and she dropped onto her bed, Killian joining her not long after. They lay next to each other, both trying to catch their breath.

"Well, this wasn't at all how I pictured our first time." Emma finally said, still out of breath.

"Any regrets?" He asked her as he looked at her, worried that he might have been to rough with her.

"Never," she answered him with a content smile and kissed him.


	6. Wedding night

_**Cs prompt: wedding night smut**_

* * *

The newlyweds walked down the hallway that led them to their suite, his good hand around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. They'd both had a good amount of champagne during the reception and didn't eat enough food for their liking, as there was always someone seeking their attention.

They finally managed to escape the reception and walk their way to their hotel room so they could finally spend some time together, _alone_. Killian had been looking at her all evening with loving eyes, and at some moment his eyes filled with lust.

Emma took out the magnetized key from Killian's suit, her hand grazing the bulge that has been growing underneath his pants as a sigh escaped his mouth. She had a hard time trying to open the door, since her husband couldn't stop running his hand over her upper body, trying to feel her through the white fabric.

"Killian, you're making this hard." She told him as she tried to open the door and realized what what she said might have sounded like.

"Isn't that the purpose, love?" He answered her, his lips hovering above her ear, feeling his hot breath on her, and she just knew that he was smirking. She contented herself to roll her eyes even though he couldn't see her.

She finally managed to open the door, and they both entered their room hastily, Killian spinning her around so he could kiss her fervently, burying his hand in her braided hair.

"I've wanted to do this all day, since the moment you walked down the aisle." His lips trailed down her neck, his hand palming one of her breasts through her corset. Emma's head fell back, granting him more access as he continued to lavish her with wet kisses down her collarbone.

He kissed his way up to her lips before leaning back, his fake hand wrapped around her waist, his good hand cupping her cheek, his gaze fixated on hers. "Gods, you're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." She smiled at him before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Killian led them to their king-sized bed, his lips never leaving hers. When they got to the foot of the bed, he pushed her down slowly so that she was sitting at the edge as he knelt in front of her, his hand on her waist.

She looked down at him with hooded eyes, her body humming with the lust that was coursing through her, feeling her stomach flutter knowing what they were about to do. She felt excited for this, even though it wasn't the first time together, they had already had sex, many times, but this, _this_ was different since it would be the first time that they would consummate their love as a married couple. _Married._

The room was filled with the sound of the fabric of her wedding gown rustling as she tried to go on further onto their bed. Killian stopped her from moving, silently asking her to stay where she was.

His hand grabbed the bottom of the many layers of the gown (her mother insisted that she wear a wedding gown worthy of a princess), pulling it upwards as his lips started to leave a soft trail of kisses up her leg.

Emma couldn't stop the soft, almost inaudible moan that escaped her mouth when she felt his lips on her inner thigh, his scruff burning her skin as he made his way through to where she wanted him most.

She looked down and she couldn't even see his head, since he was deeply buried under her skirts, and she was about to laugh when suddenly she felt his hot breath over her aching quim, making her gasp loudly. She could feel his smirk under the fabric, dancing over her skin before he pulled the lacy, white fabric covering her center aside, his mouth kissing her lovingly.

Normally, she wouldn't mind that he wanted to take her slowly, savouring and tasting every inch of her, slowly building the tension deep within her abdomen, but tonight it felt like torture. She had wanted to have him buried deep inside her for most of the reception, making her desperate for him. She didn't want slow, not tonight, they'll have their honeymoon to have each other as slowly as they want.

She whimpered his name, begging him to do something, to stop teasing her. Killian kept his torturous, slow pace and she was just about to tell him to just get on with it when she felt his wet tongue lick a long stripe along her slit, a low moan coming out from within her.

"Always so wet for me, aren't you, Emma? Ready for me to just take you." Feeling his hot breath on her as she heard the raspy tone of voice made her shiver, her desperation increasing.

He finally thrust his tongue as he started to draw slow circles on her bundle of nerves and she started to writhe under his touch. She came in an embarrassingly short amount of time. As she was coming down from her high, Killian came out from under her gown, a smug look on his face clearly proud of his skills.

"Shut up." She giggled as she hit him softly on his chest as he levelled his head to hers catching her lips with his. He laid on top of her as they kissed passionately while her hands tried to get rid his vest and unbuttoned his shirt in hurried pace.

"Impatient, aren't we?" He asked her as he started to kiss her jawline followed by her throat, sucking on her flesh making her moan.

"Yes, I've been waiting all night for you to take me. Now ravish me, husband." She told him in a breathy voice as she tried to speak as he kept kissing her.

"As you wish, my wife." His hands went on her dress as he tried to get rid of the lovely white dress she was wearing, but the task proved more difficult that he had thought as his hand fumbled with the laces.

"Later, take it off later, I need you now." She demanded as her hands undid his pants in record time, helping him to pull them down.

She licked her lips when she saw his erection sprang out of his black pants, her walls clenching as she anticipated his hard cock buried within her. Emma pushed herself further on the bed as she tried to pull her skirt upwards as far as she could. She tried to flatten the fabric as much as she could.

Killian settled himself between her spread legs, his hand pumping his cock as he got himself ready for her. He aligned himself with her entrance and pushed slowly as they both adjusted to the sensations as she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he bottomed out, he pulled back and started to pin her hard into the mattress.

Their grunts and moans filled the room as he continued to take her. Emma slowly felt as she was suffocating, the amount of fabric between them too much, making it hard to breath.

"Killian, wait!" She gasped after he pushed his cock deeper. He stopped and looked at her confuse.

"What is it, love? Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just – ugh, this dress." She answered him as she rectified the situation, pushing him on his back straddling him, sinking herself onto him. She moaned at the new angle and swayed her hips, wanting to reach that sweet release.

Killian's hand went to her waist, as his fake hand steadied her as she continued to fuck him. Emma finally felt him as she wanted to the whole night. The rhythm of her hips faltered as she reached her peak, her hands on his chest grabbing the fabric in a fist until her knuckles turned white. She leaned her body forward, kissing him senseless as his own orgasm hit him, grunting into her mouth in the process.

She stayed on top of him, relishing the last drop their coupling. She looked back at him, and she was met with a loving (slightly tired) gaze, his hand coming to tuck one of her loose locks behind her ear, the simple action making her blush despite their recent activity.

"I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you, too, Killian." She smiled tenderly at him. Finally managing to tear herself from him, and went to rest on his side. They stayed in that position for a while before Killian broke the comfortable silence they were in.

"You know, I was really hoping to take my time with you tonight, but, as always, you manage to make me lose control." He confessed with a chuckle to which she answered with a giggle.

"Don't worry, we still have the honeymoon. We'll get plenty of time to try whatever we want without being disturbed."

He looked down at her with one of his eyebrows raised, his trademark smirk in his face.

"I'm looking forward to it."


	7. warming up

_**onceuponajollyroger said:**_

_**If you're still taking requests, how about a smutty drabble of Killian and Emma 'warming up' after looking for Elsa outside in a snowy Storybrooke.**_

* * *

They still haven't properly arrived to his room at Granny's, and they couldn't keep their hands off each other, as she was pressed between him and the wall next to his door. His hand was firmly gripping her waist, and his mouth on her neck, teeth nibbling the skin. His cold nose grazed her skin which made her shiver, remembering how they got here.

Earlier today they decided to go in search of Elsa in the unusual cold winter that had settled in Storybrooke. After a while of searching for her, she noticed that Killian had his extremities turned red, and there were hints of blue and purple on his lips. It wasn't a surprise he was freezing cold, since he refused to get out of his pirate attire and telling her that he had faced every kind of temperature and the cold wasn't going to bother him.

Knowing that he would never admit being cold, she told him that it was better that they went back to Granny's for a hot chocolate to warm themselves up, and go back searching tomorrow.

Killian had things in mind than a hot chocolate to warm themselves up, and here they were, in the hallway at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, making out like two horny teenagers. At least, his lips regained some color and maybe had gotten a bit redder as they were now warm and damp.

Finally managing to enter his room, they started to disrobe each other as quickly as possible wanting the feel their warm bodies pressed against each other. Emma hissed when his cold fingers and ring brushed her naked skin and felt his chest vibrated as he chuckled at her reaction.

She cast him a look mixed with annoyance and lust before she pushed him on the bed and dropped to her knees, her mouth instantly going to his prominent arousal as she teased him with a languid stroke of her tongue. He exhaled a soft moan as he felt her warm mouth wrap around his cock, as she started to bob her head up and down, her hand making a light pressure on it's base.

His hand went to rest on her head lightly; not wanting to guide her and let her determined the pace. Her eyes lifted to meet his almost dark one, now filled with lust, as her tongue swirled around his sensitive tip before she let go of him.

"You can fuck my mouth if you want." She told him with a seductive voice, her hand pumping him making him groan a '_bloody minx' _before pushing her head back to where he needed her most.

Emma moaned around his cock, aroused with the roughness of his action, and trailed her free hand to her center as she started to draw circles on her clit. The vibration of her moans made him groan again, almost making him lose control, starting to lift his hips off the mattress so he could meet her eager mouth.

He hit the back of her throat and Killian felt as if he could come right now if he didn't restrained himself, and tried to pull away wanting this to last longer, but Emma moved her hand that was stroking his silky length and went to rest on his thigh, her eyes meeting his once again with a warning look that told him to stay there.

She still had her hands between her legs, her fingers now pumping in and out of her slit, as she tried to make herself come at the same as him. Emma kept the maddening pace she had set, and his cock hit her throat one last time, his body stilling beneath her as he spurred his release in her wonderful warm mouth.

Emma licked him clean as she kept touching herself, finally reaching the release she was seeking. As they were both coming down from their high, she crawled up to him, her body molding with his, feeling his skin burning on hers.

"If this is how we are going warm each other after affronting this horrible cold, I wouldn't mind going back in search of that ice queen more often." Killian told her as he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. They stayed in their arms for a little while longer as they both tried to regain some energy before deciding it was time to warm themselves up once again.


	8. BossIntern AU smut

Emma was walking down the familiar hallway that led to Mr. Jones office. His secretary Mrs. Bell came to see her and told her that he needed to see right away and that it was an urgent matter. She had an idea of what might be so urgent and had to contain herself so she didn't run down the corridor and lock his door.

She knocked on his door and heard his voice asking who was there. When she told it was her, he asked her to come in. She opened the door and the second she entered his office, he surged forward and pressed her back on the close door as his mouth attacked hers, his hands fumbling with the lock.

He didn't waste time on nudging her legs apart with his knee as he pressed his already hard cock on the heat that was emanating from her core. His mouth was still devouring hers as his hands started to undo the buttons of her blouse, and pulling down the cup of her bra, at the same time that he lifted her up, her skirt instantly riding upwards and dragged her towards his desk.

She was sitting on the edge of his desk his teeth nibbling her pink hard nub, her hand scratching and tugging his hair. When his mouth trailed back upwards, she lowered her hands between them, as she fumbled with his belt buckle as she tried to undo his pants so she could access the goods.

"Oh fuck…" She exclaimed when he started nipping at the skin under her ear. "We need to stop doing this, we are going to get caught." She managed to say to him, while his hand pushed her panties aside roughly his other hand on his cock as he aligned himself to her soaked slit. He pushed forward, groaning as she enveloped him, squeezing him slowly, which made her gasp at the welcomed intrusion.

"Why stop, when we are both enjoying this way too much." His voice was thick with arousal, which made her even more aroused if that was even possible. He was right, she did enjoy sneaking around for them to succumb to this carnal pleasures that they were both too addicted.

Two weeks after she started her internship he had came on to her, and she didn't mind one bit since she couldn't stop thinking about her new boss the second she had laid her eyes on him. They had been doing this for the past month, and she knew that it was not professional at all to fraternize with her boss, especially when she was only an intern, if the school were to get a word of this she would get in deep trouble.

But for now, she could only enjoy how he felt inside her, stretching her out with his big cock, thrusting into her in a maddening pace, angling his hips so he was hitting the spot that made he see stars, until it blinded her with the sheer light.

"God you feel amazing, I could never get tired of that sweet cunny of yours." He said to her as he grunted.

Her hands were gripping his shoulders, as she needed something to hold on to desperately when he pushed back one of her legs, making him go deeper. She groaned at the new angle, and moved the back of her hand to her mouth, biting her skin so it would stifle the sounds of pleasure that were coming out of her mouth.

When his hand went to circle her clit, Emma's eyes rolled back as her orgasm hit her hard, her walls clenching around his shaft, making him come inside her. He pushed his hips once more before stilling on top of her, seeking her lips one more time.

He pulled himself out, and cleaned himself and let her come down from his desk, as she buttoned her blouse. Killian was buckling up his belt when he finally met her worried stare. He knew what she was thinking, the unethical actions they kept on committing.

Walking towards her, he took her in his arms and hugged her as he pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"We'll figure something out love. You are too great for me to just let go of you." He whispered reassuringly. She looked back at him and smiled. He's right, he's way too amazing to let him go.


	9. Meeting at a masquerade ball au

Getting out of the taxi, Emma felt suddenly overdress as she walked along the sidewalk, people turning their heads around as she passed by them, until she reached the hotel in which they were holding a charity event. The cause of the charity was something that Emma held very close to the heart. They were raising money to increase the quality and resources of the foster care system, something that Emma knew too well being an orphan.

Walking at the sound of her high heels hitting the floor, she finally reached the reception hall in which the masquerade ball was held. Entering the hall, her mouth fell open seeing the how many people were there, wearing a big variety of gowns and colors, everyone wearing some amazingly detailed mask. The waiters even wore small simple mask as they walked around holding a silver tray filled with champagne flutes.

Emma was happy that she had decided to rent a gown instead of just wearing a simple dress, seeing how the amount of trouble the guest went through. She had decided to wear a strapless gown made of feathers; the top was covering her chest with black feathers and from the waist down the skirt of the dress was covered with white feathers. She had completed the look with a pair of silk gloves that reached her elbows, and a silver mask with two big feathers, one white and one black, on the right side of it. Her hair was pulled up in a high bun, a small pair of black earrings and she decided to leave her neckline free.

As she walked around the room with a champagne glass in her hand and her clutch in the other and she found the bar and some small banners a lot of different labels of rum displayed and she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"Care to share what is so funny Swan?" A lilted voice came from behind her ear, making her jump slightly and turn around to look at the stranger in question.

"Swan?" She asked him wondering how he knew her name, as she inspected him. He was tall and lean, dark hair, his mask black leather mask making his blue eyes so blue that she wondered if such color really existed. He had a stubble covering his cheeks and jaw, and despite having a black leather mask covering half of face she could tell he was handsome. He was wearing a simple classic black tuxedo.

"The gown and mask, I gather that you have decided to dress as a swan." He explained after taking a sip of his glass, his other hand gesturing at her outfit.

"I might be, what about you?" She asked tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raised, an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her champagne with the other hand.

"I'm devilishly handsome." He smirked down at her, taking a step forward towards as he invaded her personal space.

Emma rolled her eyes at him, not moving an inch when he got closer to her. She lifted her head up and caught his blue eyes roaming her body, paying some attention to her chest. She felt her heart beat faster, as she felt this rush of lust course through her as she inhaled his scent.

"Where are my manners, I'm Killian." He told her with a husky voice that made her abdomen tighten, and felt this liquid heat rush down south. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat softly before speaking.

"Nice to meet you Killian." He chuckled when he saw her resistance to reveal her name.

"And what about you Swan, care to share your name?"

"Mmm, let's just stick with Swan." Her voice came more flirtatious and sultry than expected.

His eyes searched her his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, her eyes following the movement and she blushed when he smirked at her, knowing that she was caught gawking at face leaned closer to hers, his lips almost touching hers, and she was convinced that if she tilted her head slightly their lips could touch.

"So tell me, _Swan_, what brings you here?" Killian asked her as he finally leaned backwards, making the burning heat that had ignited between them go away, a soft cold breeze brush her exposed skin.

"I'm an accountant in charge of the budget that is given to the foster care system. What about you?" They both took a sip of their glass as he eyed her with a small smile.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" He seemed amused by the fact that she actually didn't.

"Should I?"

"Perhaps." He simply answered with a toothy grin. She didn't know if it was the champagne, the fact that they didn't really know each other, and the festive ambiance, but Emma had to fight the urge to slap that smile off his face or just kiss him senseless.

Deciding to do something about the tension that had settled deep down in her stomach, she took his hand in hers and dragged him out of the reception hall. As she sneaked them out, and brought him into a far corner of an empty and deserted corridor. She left him standing behind her for a second as she made sure that no one went through there. When she decided it was secluded enough she turned around to face him.

"Care to tell me what we are doing here love?" Killian asked as she walked towards him, locking her eyes with his and fell on her knees, her head levelling his crotch. She saw him take a sharp intake of breath as her hand went to fumble with the zipper of his dress pants.

She palmed his half hard cock through the fabric of his boxer, as she slowly worked him up, the other hand teasing the skin under the waistband of his underwear. Releasing his bulge both of her hands went to pull down the fabric and released his silky length, her mouth watering as she saw how gorgeous he was.

She grasped him with one hand, pumping him slowly as the other hand rested on his thigh, helping her keep her position. Leaning her head forward, she darted her tongue out as, stroking his length from base to tip. Swirling her tongue teasingly around his tip, she felt his hand grasp the back of head, wanting to keep her just where she was.

"Fuck Swan, stop teasing." He begged her his voice a complete wreck, which made her smile proudly, and looked at him as she opened her mouth wide and took half of him, as she swallowed her cheek adding pressure on his cock. Moving her head back and forward, her tongue massaging the underside of his length as she moved.

She let him out of her mouth, and replaced her lips with her hand as she started stroking him at a maddening pace as her other hand cupped his balls through his pants, making his hips jerk at her touch.

His breathing was now quicker and breathier, the only sounds coming out of his mouth was the occasional curse, groans and grunts. She waited for him to be utterly wrecked and almost over the edge before taking him back in her mouth, this time taking him as deep as she could, until he reached the back of her throat.

Killian whimper at her actions, his head hitting the wall behind him while his hand grabbed her bun, and held it tightly as he spurred his seed down her throat. Emma sucked him clean as he came down from his orgasm, and let go of her hair. She released him and tucked him back in his pants, and raised herself up and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth to make sure there wasn't any trace of what she had done to this stranger.

Looking back at him, she saw his cheeks flushed his eyes heavy with post-coital bliss and felt a pang of embarrassment with the reckless actions. Realising she couldn't go back to the event without looking at him properly, she turned around and just walked down the corridor with fast steps, well as fast as her gown and shoes will let her.

"Swan!" He yelled back at her, wanting her to turn around but it was too late, since she had already left the hotel.


	10. Doing the laundry

Emma was bending down to pick the clothes lying on the floor of Henry's room, and cursed her son for being so messy. She had asked him to pick up his dirty clothes before leaving for the week at Regina and Robin's place, and of course he didn't. She grabbed the clothes and put them in the laundry basket she was carrying and left her teenager's bedroom and went to look around the apartment to see if there were other things that she could wash.

Her tour over, she walked towards the small laundry room in her apartment, glad that her laundro-mat days were now over. She turned on the water and opened the lid of the washing machine and then poured the amount of soap she needed into the hollow space before her.

As the water kept filling the machine, Emma started to separate the clothes in three piles: white, color and dark. When the piles were done, she started to pick clothes from the color pile and inserted them in the machine. As she kept grabbing the clothes, Killian entered the laundry room wearing his new pair of leather pants, and nothing else. She felt him place himself behind her and instantly felt his arms wrap around her waist as she straightened herself up.

"Good morning love." Killian greeted her as he pecked her neck softly.

"Good morning." She hummed as she let herself succumb to his tender touch and warmth. His fingers starting to play with hem of her shirt until he grazed the skin of her stomach. Emma's breath itch when he held her firmly by the waist with one hand, the other making his way through under her yoga pants and into her underwear, the tip of his calloused fingers caressing her soft curls.

"Killian…" She whined not sure she wanted him to stop or continue. He hummed into her ear, the vibration making her body quiver with want. His teeth were nibbling on her earlobe while his fingers kept going lower and lower teasing her bundle of nerves lightly.

"You're distracting me." Her voice came out breathy and she tried to push him away (she didn't try very hard), but he kept her in place, refusing to let her go.

"You're distracting me as well. I simply came out here to grab a clean shirt, but seeing you bent down like that, makes me want to tear those clothes off and do sinful things to you." He purred into her neck as he pushed his hips on her backside, and she felt the bulge under his pants.

She bit back a moan when he added more pressure on her clit. He slid two fingers through her folds to gather some of the dampness that had gather there and resumed its previous position. He started to move in a circular motion, her wetness making his fingers glide more easily as the pace increased.

Emma leaned forward gripping the edge of the washing machine (the lid still open, and she realizes that she still didn't put all of the clothes in) arching her back when she feels the first signs of her impending release approaching. Just when she's about to come the warmth of his hand is gone and she groans at the loss of his touch.

"Please, I'm so close." She begs him while his mouth kisses the back of her neck and shoulders blades.

"I thought I was distracting you." Emma can feel him smirk over her shoulder and she doesn't know if to hit him or turn around and kiss him senseless. She lets out another groan out of her mouth and pushes her ass backwards, rubbing herself on his erection and she hears him gasp which makes her grin, satisfied that she is the one teasing now.

She turns around so she can face him, and pulls down her pants and underwear as she steps out of them. Wrapping her hands behind his neck, she pulls him in for a searing kiss. Her hands drop down his chest, caressing his pecs covered with hair, following the path down as she reaches his abs. Her hands finally on his pants, she unzips them and her hand instantly goes for his throbbing shaft, encircling her small hand on his member.

"Fuck me Killian. Now." She orders him as she squeezes him under her touch, the action making his thick eyebrows furrow, his mouth opening to let a moan slip out. Killian opened his eyes, dark with lust, staring intently at her as she shimmies his leather pants down.

"Hold on." He commands her his voice thick with arousal. Emma does as she's told and pulls her arms backwards holding herself on the machine behind her while his hands goes under her knees, lifting her legs up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist. He lifts her up, and drops her down at the edge of the washing machine while Emma reaches down to line his cock to her entrance. Killian pushes his hips forward, the tip making it's way inside her, slowly stretching her.

"Oh yes." Emma sighs out when he's fully inside her, one hand leaving her hold on the machine and going to hold herself on his shoulder instead.

He kisses her the moment he pulls himself almost completely. Angling his hips, he pushes back with force, hitting the perfect spot inside, which makes her cry out with pleasure.

"Right there, don't stop." She moans as he keeps up with the fast pace he had set, until he feels her walls clenching around his cock as she comes with a loud moan, her nails marking his flesh. Emma's body starts to feel numb as she relishes on the aftershocks of her orgasm, and doesn't notice when Killian pulls her down and turns around, and slips inside her from behind.

He resumes the fast and hard pace he had previously set, and grabs a fistful of her hair as he tries to chase down his own climax. Feeling the first signs of his own release his hand goes for her clit, rubbing fast circles wanting her to come with him this time. Her eyes rolls back behind her eyelids when she feels herself come again, at the same time as him, hearing him grunt near her ear.

She feels his body go heavy behind her, both panting heavily as they try to get their bearings back. He finally slips himself out, and grabs a clean towel in the basket on the dryer and cleans himself up before throwing the towel in the dirty pile of clothes while she puts her pants back on.

"Well, this makes laundry more interesting." She grins at him before going back to her initial task.

"Wait until you do the dishes." He tells her with a wink and a firm grab of her butt before leaving the laundry room with a clean shirt.


End file.
